


Tribble Trabble

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara almost gives her real secret away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribble Trabble

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Gil/Warrick. Anti-Sidle, anti-Grissom/Sidle
> 
> I originally posted this drabble on the Last Nerve list. Someone had said one of her friends thought that Sara was a Klingon because of the way she interacted (or failed to do so) with other humans. It inspired this little bit...
> 
> Please note: This takes place in the Star Trek universe in that Trek isn't a TV show (as it would be in the CSI universe, therefore Gil would know about tribbles and Klingons), and it's current day earth and Sara is spy sent by the Klingons. I hope that's clear...as mud.

Grissom looked at the two little fur balls sitting on his desk. "Who would've thought I'd discover a brand new species?" he mused aloud, loving the little trilling noises they were making as he petted them.

He'd discovered the creatures in an abandoned mine outside of Las Vegas. He'd found about twenty of them and a friend of his, who was a biologist, had the majority of them for study. It was so amazing having discovered them...Gil had rarely found himself so excited over mammals. The only thing more thrilling would've been if they'd been insects... but one had to take what one could get.

Looking up when he heard someone at the door, he sighed when he saw it was Sara Sidle. "Come in, Sara," he said cordially.

She'd taken only a few steps into the room when her gaze locked onto the two twittering creatures on Gil's desk. She screamed, loudly and pointed at the...the things. "What the fuck are you doing with...with...TRIBBLES!" *

The small creatures squeaked and scooted closer to Gil at the grating noise of her voice. He murmured soothingly to them, petting them before turning his attention to Sara. "Tribbles? This species isn't named yet and who on earth would call them something like 'tribbles'?"

"They're the bane of the Klingon Empire. Don't you humans know anything?"

"Klingon Empire? Sara, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Realising that she'd almost revealed who she really was, Sara moved into the safety of the hallway, her panic receding. "I, um, I think I'm really just tired and confused, Grissom. I...they made me think of mice and I really hate them. I'm sorry...I think I'll go home. See you later," she said making a quick getaway.

Grissom's brow creased in confusion. He honestly didn't understand Sara. Sometimes, she seemed like she was from another planet. As he stroked his new pets, he felt a grin sliding onto his face. Then he laughed. He'd FINALLY found something that would keep Sara Sidle away from him. "You guys are the best thing to come into my life since Warrick Brown."


End file.
